Fallen Embers
by xxMissSilverRavenxx
Summary: With the tournament in full swing and darkness threatening to over take the wizarding world can Viktor's love for his angel over rule those against it? The stakes of choices between the one you love most and duty to family tradition just got higher...


**First task**

It has been some time after the announcement of the four champions. Viktor was told the bushy haired girl, who they call Hermione, was in the library most of the time and was on his way there, but a bunch of taunting laughter and a frightened mew caught his attention. One of his friends, Roland, was there with a group of Hogwarts boys and he seemed to be uncomfortable. Catching sight of Viktor Roland waved him over.

"Viktor, I hope vou can help, I tried talking to vem." He said and he looked to see the boys were torturing a black kitten, casting minor spells to make it jump and hiss in fright.

"You, there!" They all heard turning to see the voice came from a girl at the other end of the hall. Viktor's breathing stopped; he didn't pay much attention to the other girls since he laid eyes on Hermione and now regretted it. She was beyond beautiful with dark ash brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that stood out in her pale skin.

"Is that a kitten you're frightening?" she asked coming closer and Viktor noticed the small beauty-spot under her right eye as her eye brows knotted together.

"And what are you going to do about it, Summers?" One of the boys asked and her face took on an icy look.

"Oh there is a lot I can do Blaze and you know it, so leave and Michel will take you four to Professor McGonagall for a suitable punishment." She said sternly pointing to where the boy was, who was walking with her before spotting the scene that was now in front of her. They quickly made their way to Michel and with pushing and bumping they were escorted.

"Come here sweetheart, I won't hurt you" she cooed and the kitten hesitantly came to her, after sniffing the air and the girl's hand. The girl picked up the tiny ball of fur, holding it half under her robe where it purred, happy for the comfort. The two Durmstrang boys looked this on with awe never have they seen anyone who had such an effect on any animal. She diverted her gaze up at the tow, and looked at Roland with a brilliant smile, lighting up her face with an airy look. Something came to mind when Roland looked briefly at Viktor, who's gaze was fixed on the girl.

"Anya vis iz Viktor Krum..." he paused waiting for her to go berserk or faint, but she just stood there with the face of calm, "... and Viktor vis iz Anastasia Rosette, ve head girl" he said and Anya stretched out her hand in a greeting gesture which Viktor took.

"Pleasure" she said

"Pleasure iz all mine" he replied bending a bit, bringing her hand up and kissing her knuckles softly. It feeling like a butterflies wing. Anya blushed bring her hand back and rubbing the kitten that was now sound asleep. Feeling satisfied with himself Roland said

"Vell I hav to go." turning on his heal and walking away without any further a word. Viktor frowned at his friend's retreating form as Anya found her cousin's behaviour odd.

"Vere are vou going now?" Viktor asked averting his eyes back to Anya, who looked at the clock on the Astronomy tower with a curiosity.

"Well I see I'll be needing to get back to my dorm" she said looking back at him "Why you ask?" she returned.

"Vould vou mind if I valk vif vou?" he asked. Anya didn't see any harm in it and nodded.

"That be nice, thank you" she added with a slight smile and they set off on the walk to the other side of the castle.

"He seemz to really like vou" Viktor commented, after they entered the castle, motioning to the bundle of fur curled up in her arms.

"Yes seems like it, but I'll have to look for his owner tomorrow." She said a bit sad and all Viktor wanted to do was comfort her, but restrained himself. They chatted here and there as they went. Once they reached the front of her dorm she turned to him, smiling.

"Thank you for walking with me Viktor." She thanked he nodded but just as he was about to start his way down to the ship he turned back.

"Um..." he caught her attention "I can help vou look for hiz owner tomorrow?" he asked.

"That be wonderful. We can meet at the Great Hall." Anya said before disappearing into the painting.

Viktor walked back to the ship not being able to take his mind off of the beauty he had just met and Anya now lying in a steaming hot bath could also not take her mind off the handsome boy she had met with coffee brown eyes, trimmed beard and shortly shaved hair. The next morning Anya woke up in her Raven Claw themed room. Since it was Saturday and also the day just before the first task she put on a faded blue jean, converse sneakers and a dark blue hudy with the Ravenclaw crest on the back that was done in silver. It was something she got from her grandparents one Christmas, a bit over sized but she liked it that way. Pulling her hair into a pony tail; she grabbed a basket and put a blanket in then setting the kitten in along with a little empty bowl.

"Alright, you ready to go?" she asked stroking its head then scratching its chin electing a soft purr and she giggled a bit. Once at the Hall she was bombarded by her friends wanting to know what was in the basket they all cooed at the little thing but did not touch it. They all ate as they chatted and gossiped a bit of some of the Durmstrang boys to which Anya kept quiet, pouring a bit of milk into the bowl for the kitten and once again thinking of Viktor. She knew who he was and always found it childish that people judged others on what they have achieved or do and therefore not treat him any differently then she would anyone ells. Soon her friends all parted their own ways and she stayed behind waiting for Viktor while drinking her pumpkin juice.

He stood there for a minute, at the entrance before walking over to her and sat down opposite her getting her attention. At this everyone in the Hall watched with wide and curious eyes. Anya smiled at Viktor putting down the goblet.

"Good morning." She greeted and he smiled for the first time she had seen him.

"Good morning." He greeted back.

"So shall we go?" She asked and he nodded. They had asked or rather Anya asked everyone in the castle but came up with no owner for the kitten. Sitting down on one of the many benches in the gardens Anya sighed looking at the kitten sleeping.

"Ve vill vind to who he belings." Viktor reasured, putting his arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"I hope so..." she trailed off. They stayed like that for a while then set off on their search again. The whole morning and they have asked everybody yet again coming up with nothing.

"I'm going to take him back to my dorm and just let the news spread." Anya said as they walked across the bridge.

"Da" Viktor agreed. He looked over to her to see her tired eyes looking far away.

"Vou look tired." He voiced and she nodded

"Yes I am..." She confirmed and he took hold of the basket.

"Let me carry him for a vhile" he said wrapping his other arm around her waist. In any other situation, she would have sold at the person who tried to hold her like that but it felt different with Viktor.

##

Anya said the password and they went through the painting that guarded her dorm. Viktor's eyes widened at the space of the room that, looked like an open plan apartment.

"Impressive isn't it" she said and he set the basket down and watched as she flopped down on the black couch near the old fire place.

"You can sit if you want" she said looking at him and once again he nodded taking a seat next to her and she had noted from spending most of the day with him that he wasn't a very talkative person. Something came to mind and she asked "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Ves a little." He responded looking at the flames

"Well you probably wanted to go through cretin things before then-" but he cut in

"No, I been preparing vhe vhole veek and vink I know wat to do." He said and she nodded looking at the constant burning fire.

"Anya?" he asked after a while of studding her features. She looked up at him expectantly. "May I?" he asked with a faint blush looking at her lips and after a shot moment Anya registered what he was asking.

She had never been kissed before so with the hint of hesitation, Anya nodded in the slightest as he edged closer, the fire's glow making his features look even that more handsome. He gently touched his lips to hers almost hesitantly himself, afraid she would disappear and he'd wake-up from a dream. Smiling slightly when she responded by kissing back, he lightly put one hand at her neck and then the other around her waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders as he pulled her onto his lap and lightly trailing his tongue over her lips asking for permission. Slowly, Anya opened her mouth surprised to find him working gently with her tongue, guiding it with soft strokes and building her confidence. They pulled away for air, after some time and just enjoyed the silence, smiling Anya snuggled closer to Viktor who hugged her tighter. Soon Viktor had to go and rest for tomorrow, well more like ordered by Anya who had noticed how worn out he seemed.

"Vill I see vou tomorrow?" he asked holding her hands and looking at her hopefully.

"Mhm, you will" Anya replied, Viktor smiled kissing her cheek and bidding her a good night. Once the painting closed Viktor walked away smiling, with less duck-ish movements than usual and on the other side Anya squealed of the butterflies he had caused to erupt in her stomach. She was falling and falling hard for the seeker without even knowing it.

The next morning Anya woke up already knowing what she wanted to wear. After bouncing around her room finding her gray boots at the back of her closet, dark blue skinny jeans, white polar neck shirt and gray knit jersey over, she curled the ends of her hair while thinking why she was doing so much and finely came to the conclusion that not only was she doing it for a cretin seeker, but for herself as well. She wanted to feel famine and beautiful like her friends, that's why she loved how the outfit hugged her body in all the right ways, now she knew she didn't have a 'killer body' like some girls but was proud of her flat stomach and reasonably sized breasts- not too big and not too small. Leaving the make-up, never really feeling comfortable wearing it anyway she waved at the kitten on her bed and making sure there was some milk for him, she walked out feeling confidante.

"Wow, look at you!" one of Anya's friends, Rachelle, said surprised as she walked to where her friends were sitting busy with breakfast and Anya blushed slightly and grinned. The rest of her friends looked up to see who Rachelle was revering to. They looked shocked as she sat down.

"What can't a girl decide to ditch her tomboy-ness?" Anya asked looking at them and they all laughed and went on with the usual routine as always.

"Pst, Anya." Megan got her attention and Anya looked at her with a questioning look. "You're getting a few of the boy's attention" she whispered and Anya shook her head smiling. Quite frankly she didn't care; it wasn't their interest she wanted.

They walked down to the arena laughing when Roland came up to them looking at Anya surprised for a moment and then smiling a knowing smile. He whispered something in her ear and she grinned, excusing herself from her friends

"Don't take too long." Rachelle called behind her shoulder. Anya rolled her eyes at her friends mock motherly like tone and followed Roland to a tent.

"Hiz in side." He said opening it and letting her in. Once inside she nodded to the others in greeting turning to see Viktor with his back to her and looked like he had his arms folded. Anya sneakily crept up behind him and quickly put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked and Viktor smiled recognising her voice and stood still for a minute that Anya got worried, she had done something wrong. That's when Viktor chose to turn around and swept her up into his arms. Anya gasped at the quick movement but then giggled as he sat her down still holding her closely.

"I'm happy vou came." He whispered and Anya wrapped her arms around his neck and he took the time to examine her. "Vou look beautiful" he said lowering down and kissing her softly.

"Good luck for today." She said once they broke away as he leaned his fore head against hers when a blinding flash of a camera ruined the moment. Anya and Viktor looked to see Rita Skeeter walking to where Harry Potter and Hermione Granger seemed to have exchanged a hug. Viktor hugged Anya tighter and she looked at his face to see a look of hate had clouded his face.

"Ah, young love..." Rita started and Anya placed a hand on his cheek lightly bringing his face to look at hers wanting him to divert his attention away from the journalist.

Viktor's face softened as he gazed into her eyes and lightly kissed her in thanks and another flash went off startling them both.

"This is definitely, interesting..." Rita trailed off as her quill wrote frantically on the note book. It looked like Viktor was going to kill the woman but Anya squeezed his arms trying to help him relax, he had to fight to keep control in fear of maybe scaring Anya.

"I vink it bezt vou leave, _now._" they heard a very deep and almost cold voice. Viktor looked shocked and Anya followed his gaze, to see Igor Karkaroff standing there and now also was shocked. Rita cowered away to the farthest corner as Karkaroff looked at his student and gave a crooked smile when he saw Anya looking at him.

"Head master viz iz-" but Viktor was cut off

"Anastasia" Karkaroff finished nodding at Anya- oddly enough with respect- and then giving Viktor a look before Dumbledore came in and Viktor gave her a quick kiss before telling her he would meet her after wards. Anya hurried to the stands waiting for it to begin her friends told her that they would be fighting dragons although she already knew that part of information and it made her worry about Viktor. First up was Cedric with a Swedish-Short- Snout to which she didn't pay much attention to, but still semi cheered on because it was her duty to the school as head girl. Right after him was Viktor who came in focused and faced the Chinese-Fireball head on and retrieved the golden egg and Anya cheered with her friends for his performance. Only after defeating the dragon did Viktor look into the crowed and set eyes on Anya who looked relieved and happy at the same time. He was escorted away, with Fleur next.

Once Harry was able to beat his dragon, only at the brink of time, Anya slipped away and went to the nursing tent, she found Viktor on one of the beds looking at the egg in hand, he had a few cuts here and there and so Anya asked the nurse if she could help with attending to some of the wounds of the champions the nurse looked grateful and ran over to Harry to treat him. Anya walked up to Viktor looking at the open aid kit.

"I said I'm fine." He said only hearing the footsteps.

"Well I don't really care what you say. I'm going to clean those." She returned and he looked up in surprise. He was frozen on the spot and just watched as she went through everything and finding what she needed. She gently took his hands and put them on her lap taking the cloth of them and started her work on gently treating them then working to his neck and treating the cut there. Viktor just took everything in, every touch, every gentile swipe and especially the way she seemed to know just what to do.

"There..." she said retracting her hand and placing it back in her lap and looking at him with pride and joy and just as he was about to say 'thank you', Dumbledore's voice boomed over everyone and announced that Viktor had won first place. Anya smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well done, you deserve it." She whispered while hugging him. He hugged her close not wanting to let go but eventually had to. He looked at her with adoration and she blushed slightly and not being able to help it Viktor leaned in and captured her lips with his. Neither he, nor she could get tired of each other's kisses. When the other fellow Durmstrang's came to congratulate him they stopped dead in their tracks and retreated quickly back out not wanting to intrude.

Anya and Viktor were in their own little world...

The next day the sight of the Daily Profit caught her eye as she grabbed one immediately going, looking at the front page that had a photo of Harry and Hermione on then going through it seeing that there was nothing said about her and Viktor. Sighing a sigh of relieve, she knew how Rita could twist facts to suit her stories just so she could get a front page.

"I vought vou might be vorried." Anya turned to the voice and saw Karkaroff standing behind her.

"H-how?... Why?" she struggled in a whisper and he smiled a crooked smile.

"I make sure novin' bad get in ve Profit about Vika." He said and walked away. What an odd man, she thought to herself.

##

Almost everyone by now knew about the Yull Ball and girls were discussing their dresses and who they wanted to go to the Ball with. The grounds were full with the packs of girls and boys asking them with a few lucky ones that got a yes and few walking away heartbroken form a girl who had rejected them.

It had also been a long week for Anya and she was sitting in the owlery running her finger tips over her barn owl, Gayle. She thought of the past few days of stolen kisses and getting to know Viktor. After every minute she had spent with him now truly felt like she loved him and the way he looked at her at times made her think he felt the same. Also she had been getting purple daisies every where she went and knew there was only one person who knew she liked them.

Walking down she hugged her coat tighter, trying not to fall of the snow covered steps and still deep in thought. Startled by someone almost walking into her once she reached the bottom.

"Dear Merlin, Michel." She breathed noticing who the person was. Viktor, all the while, was listening from around a corner.

"Watch where ya goin' he." His Irish accented voice came but didn't move.

"Um... Where you looking for me?" Anya asked when she saw a questioning yet nervous look on his face.

"Well... I was wonderin' if you'd like to go to the Ball with me?" he asked and she was taken at back by it.

"Um, don't take it the wrong way... your really nice, but I have to say no." And with that said Anya walked away. Viktor stood there grinning and with a funny feeling that the reason she had said no, was that she was hoping he would ask her. He followed her and with every stop she made he had a daisy waiting for her soon he spread daisies around as to make a path to where he wanted her to be. Luck was on his side as he saw her curiously follow them to where he had quickly lit a few lights and standing there with one single red rose. Anya gasped when she saw that the flowers had led her to Viktor standing there surrounded by lanterns. He kissed her fore head, handed her the rose and took hold of her hands.

"Out of all ve flowers, vou were one single rose vat caught my heart..." he paused "Vill vou give me ve honour of being vour date to ve Ball?" he asked.

"Yes." She said nodding her head and he lifted her off the ground happy that with her answer. Anya hugged him tight and keeping her hands around his neck once he set her down. They both knew that both the question and the answer had meant more to them then what was said.

##

A few days later, as Anya was walking down the many stairs (after just finishing the last of her classes for the day) Viktor was waiting at the bottom and took her hand in his and with a quick kiss they went down to the hall. When there Viktor stopped at a corner and said he had to go because he only had this short time to be with her today. Anya nodded and walked into the hall. Some of the students were focused on learning for their exams and was happy that she had finished hers. It was lunch and she was craving a muffin also she wanted to do the final touches to her project for Herbology.

"So..." a voice came from next to her and saw Ethan sitting next to her and she looked at the blond expectantly. "Do you have a date to the Ball?" he asked like he knew she didn't. Anya smirked

"As a matter of fact I do." She said confidently and a bit smug he looked taken at back by this but soon replaced it with a smirk.

"And who may this lucky person be?" he asked and Anya made a zip-up and lock motion over her mouth.

"It's a surprise." She said when he was about to through a comment at her.

"Can't you see that you're wasting your time?" Rachelle came and sat down opposite them and gave him a death glare to which he got up and walked away. "Oh he's such an ass." She said once he was out of earshot making Anya giggle. "So I'm guessing that you won't even tell me who you're going with?" Rachelle asked curiously and Anya shook her head in no. At that moment Megan came running in and sat down with a semi dreamy look.

"What got into you?" Anya asked, sighing Megan looked at her friend,

"I'm going to the Ball with our very own Quidditch captain." She said and then looked at the door to see Ravenclaw's captain walk in with a smile once he saw her. "And I'm guessing you two are not going to tell."

"Yip." They said together.

Post came soon while they were still talking and Gayle landed right in front of her with a big box, then taking off again. The box was black with silver strings keeping it together. When she opened the box she saw a silver envelope with her name elegantly written, on in black. She opened it to see a black card with silver writing saying

_Anya,_

_I thought you might need something to wear to the Ball._

_Love,_

_Sissy_

She smiled at the note and set it back into the box that had white tissue paper over whatever was inside and put the lid back on.

##

Viktor stood nervously at the entrance hall waiting for his beautiful angel to walk down the stairs. He started to worry that she wouldn't come and all sorts of bad things.

"Don't vorry Vika." Karloff said patting his back and walking away with his date. All Viktor did was nod and decided to calm himself by looking at the people around him. He caught eye of Roland who was with Hermione and the rest of the Durmstrang boys flirting or walking with their dates. Some movement at the top of the staircase caught his eyes and right then his heart stopped and everyone seemed to disappear as the one he had been waiting for walked down in a dark midnight blue strapless pleated bodice taffeta chiffon dress, diamond bracelet and her hair hung loosely over her shoulders, front strands pinned back with big curls at the ends and surprisingly enough, wearing make-up.

Anya's glossy lips smiled when she saw Viktor standing there in his red robes and looking at her with adoration. Once at the bottom Viktor bowed looking up at her and then offering his arm, Anya lightly placed her hand on his forearm. He led her to where they stood behind Fleur and her date with the two Hogwarts champions behind them. Music started playing and they walked in and for once Viktor was walking more gracefully with a smile on his face. Everyone was staring at the couple with utter awe.

They took their places and Viktor took her hand in his and placed his other on her waist as her other one lightly fell onto his shoulder. Then the floor opened with a waltz while the Hogwarts champions struggled and Fleur dancing to perfection, Viktor had mastered the dance and was leading Anya elegantly around the floor. He was amazed by how light she was, it was like she wade as much as a feather and couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he watched the twinkle in her eyes.

When The Weird Sisters started playing Anya danced with her friends and their dates, convincing Viktor to dance with them, soon Viktor pulled her aside to get something to drink she saw Roland and they started small talk when she saw Hermione storming away from Potter and Weasley and to Roland he looked back at the two boys with a glare wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Anya talked to the fourth year learning about her wanting to specialize in the care of magical creatures. Viktor bid the couple farewell leading Anya back to the floor for a slow dance. He held her close as she rested her head against his chest.

As he trailed his hands over her arms that felt like satin under his touch, he felt ashamed of himself for touching something so soft with his rough palms, but when Anya moaned in pleasure from the contact something got life in his trousers and was afraid that she might feel it and stopped dancing, she leaned into his neck kissing it just above his collar. Viktor let out a shaky breath, she had no idea what she was doing to him and when she trailed her lips under his jaw he couldn't help but suppress a moan.

"Vill vou take a valk wiv me?" he asked and she nodded. They walked out into the chilly air and Anya shivered from the cold air's sting. Viktor draped his fury, warm cloak over her shoulders and held her to his side. Once away from everyone ells and out of sight Viktor put his lips to hers snaking his arms around her small form and pressing her closer to him. He wanted so much more but would never make her do anything she didn't want. Anya was inexperienced and nervous if what she wanted him to take and have forever, would mean as much to him as it does to her.

She then started thinking of all that was Viktor Krum; loving the way he kissed her, how he prolonged every hug or touch by only a few seconds but most of all how he looked at her like she was his refuge. This wouldn't be a mistake because even if he left me after this I'd still love him, she thought to herself instinctively deepening the kiss as their tongues danced together and Viktor leaving no place in her mouth untouched. Pulling away both breathing heavily Anya said,

"You know Vika you never did show me your cabin..." trailing off Viktor got a sly smile and started leading her to the ship on the Black Lake. It was gigantic, like an over sized pirate ship from the early 1800's. Anya shivered again because of the cold wind that blew Viktor marvelled at how her face looked as though winter itself carved it out to match with her surroundings when it came. Hugging her close he led her aboard the deck and through a door, being hit with warmness from the inside they walked down the many halls to a large dark wood door Viktor opened it letting his winter queen walk through first. Anya took in her surroundings, the plush brown carpet, deep red bedding on a king sized bed, chest of drawers, a closet next to it and a bare desk with a shelf that had a few books. Overall the room looked a little bare but still relaxing.

Viktor came from behind (after locking and casting a sound proof charm) and lightly trailed his hands over her shoulders and then sweeping her hair to one side and placing light kisses from her shoulder up her neck. Anya sank into his touch, turning around she brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Moving his hands up and down her back he walked them to the bed. Tonight he would worship this woman that was clearly no longer the sweet girl he had met but now a lover he would cherish with every sell of his being. As gentile and as slow as possible Viktor pulled the zip down on the side of the dress, it fell to the floor to which he pulled away from her to admire what was before him.

She was wearing strapless black underwear that made her light skin stand out; it was smooth and flawless. Anya stepped towards him slowly taking his dress shirt off and let it slide off his shoulders while tracing the few scars on his broad chest. She took pleasure in seeing his mussels flex under her touch. Viktor was largely built but being a seeker it was mainly his arms and chest that were muscular. He set her down on the bed trailing his hands from her thighs to her feet where he took the navy heals off and began to massage her feet and kissing each before venturing back up her body. He pushed her down onto the bed, hovering over her and kissing every single part of her body. She ran her hands from his toned arms, over his chest and around his neck bringing his lips to hers. Anya gasped at the feel that he was setting her body on fire with every touch or stroke. Viktor asked with his eyes not being able to form words with the growing pain in his pants and heavy breathing, looking between her breast and face. Getting up on her elbows allowing access to the clasp of her bra Viktor lightly traced his hands over her covered breasts to her back and gently clipping the clasp loose. Looking in Anya's eyes he could see she was nervous, excited but most importantly the love and passion she was showing was his ultimate undoing as her breasts were freed. Viktor once again took the time to look at his Anya. Raking his hungry eyes down and up her lying form with her hair fanned out eyes closed with anticipation, hoping he was satisfied with what he saw.

Surprise along with a moan erupted from Anya as she felt Viktor kneading her breasts and feeling his warm kisses on her collarbone as he nipped, sucked and licked, marking her. Numerous moans and gasps escaped her flushed lips, causing Viktor to buck his hips into hers electing another moan and him groaning in return. Realisation dawned on Anya once she heard Viktor's groan in pleasure and in pain. She slid down slightly then reached between them trailing her hands down his form to finely find the waistband of his trousers. Tracing it before she started fumbling with the belt, finely getting it loose Viktor kicked his pants off along with his boots, sighing in some relieve, then brushing his hands over her stomach, to her underwear pausing to look up at her eyes.

"Tell me vhen to stop and I vill." He said and began pulling her panties of once she nodded. Moving along with his hands Viktor could smell her arousal and couldn't wait to taste her. Throwing her underwear to some other part of the room, Viktor marvelled at the naked beauty in front of him and to think that he was the first to touch her was setting his inner soul on fire. Soon the remainders of his clothes were gone with the rest and they made sweet love for the rest of that night.

Viktor pulled his Anya and himself under the covers holding her tiered form close while sleepily whispering "Merry Christmas" and in reply Anya kissed his cheek to exhausted, for words before falling into a dreamless sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

##

It was early morning when Anya woke up looking up from the chest she was resting on and up into the loving dark eyes of her Viktor, smiling at her flushed, sleepy face he captured her plump lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Vika." She said huskily once they pulled apart. His heart skipped a beat every time he heard her say his nickname and indeed it was a very happy Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, my loff." He replied, pulling her up so her head now rested in the cork of his neck. They laid there for a while, when they heard a knock on Viktor's door. Anya jumped slightly in his iron grip but hesitantly relaxed once he traced soothing circles on her hip. "I vill be right back." He said grabbing his discarded boxers from the previous night and swiftly pulling them on and making sure Anya was alright before going to the door and opening it to find Karkaroff standing there with a knowing look once he gave Viktor a once over.

"Vou haff one hour to be ready." He said curtly before walking off again. Viktor closing the door with a frustrated sigh, went over to the dresser going through all his things trying to find something Anya could wear so she could just make it into the castle looking presentable. Finely, only coming up with a pair of track suite pants and a long sleeved, wide neck Durmstrang shirt, he hoped she wouldn't mind.

Anya came from behind wrapped in one of the blankets. She had seen and heard Karkaroff and was wondering if Viktor was okay.

"Vika..." she started and he turned around looking at her innocent and concerned face, before she averted her gaze down at the carpet. Lifting her chin with his index finger wanting to look into her eyes to make sure she under stood.

"I need to prepare for ve second task... and even vough vis iz not ve morning I planned for us, I vant vou to know vat I vil come see vou as soon as I can." He said before lightly kissing her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him close as he did her. Soon Viktor was dressed and turned to see Anya waking out the bathroom with the pants hanging low on her slender hips along with the shirt's sleeves rolled up to her elbows a knot at the side and leaving one shoulder bare. He had to restrain himself to not take her right there.

"Does it look alright?" she asked him and he swallowed nodding as she got her heals and transfiguring them into a pair of pumps and slipping them on. Pinning some of her hair backwards gave the elution of a half up, half down look.

Before leaving Anya kissed Viktor good-bye and sneakily went back to her dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>I've edited the chapter a bit from the last time, since there were a lot of mistakes... hope it's better and easier to read now :)<br>**

**Anyways I've decided to make it a story, that will consist of 3 to 4 chapters, in which I'll be up-dating soon hopefully.**

**if anyone would like to give any comment or ideas feel free to pm or review, all is welcome.  
><strong>

**lol  
><strong>

**Alex  
><strong>

**(for those reading this for the first time this story started out as one out of boredom and the English is my second language, so hopefully you'll bare with me, haha)  
><strong>


End file.
